Eyes of the Soul
by StraddlingTheAtmosphere
Summary: Peter and Neal and some things in between. Ten Songs challenge. Peter/Neal


Oh, hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Um...so I recently found my jump drive so I'll get started workin' on those chapters you guys want up so bad...

Okay, so anyway, this is my first _White Collar _story! Yay! It's my new favorite show! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE FALL FINALE? -DIES- I don't think I'll honestly be able to wait for January 19th or 20th or whenever the next one comes out.

Anyway, this is for that challenge thing that's something like:  
Pick your favorite pairing/shipping/whatever.  
Put your iPod on shuffle.  
Write about the first 10 songs on shuffle for however long the songs are. Don't skip! Have fun!  
So, I did it and here it is!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Matt Bomer...oh the things I would do to him...And if I owned White Collar, well, let's just say Peter and Neal's relationship would actually eventually act on that sexual tension...

Rating: PG  
Shipping: Peter/Neal, some mentions of Neal/Kate

* * *

**Break Your Little Heart – All Time Low**

Elizabeth watched the two men interact and felt her heart break a little bit. She knew what was going on here and sighed. After having competed with the man for years, she knew who was going to win. She needed out before it could happen.

She finished writing the letter and, with a flourish, signed her name.

_Dear Peter,_

_I love you, but I can't do this anymore. This marriage has been failing and you know it. You know why. _

_Love always,  
__Elizabeth_

_P.S. Neal, take care of him. Looks like you've won after all._

"Peter…" His bright blue eyes stared at him with searing intensity.

He narrowed his eyes, "_Shut up, Neal._"

**Still Around – 3OH!3**

Neal sat at the private bar in June's home. He bit his lip to keep the tears from falling out of his breaking blue eyes. He leaned his head back, black curls falling down, tipping the drink into his mouth, and slamming it down on the counter, ice spilling out from the force.

Emotions swirled around his brain, hardly clouded by the alcohol.

_Kate, Peter, Kate, Peter. _They were at war it seemed. He loved Kate, but something was happening to him, whispers of another, something he wasn't in control of, and Neal hated to not be in control.

So he tipped his head back again and swallowed another drink.

**Vanilla Twilight – Owl City**

Neal walked around Central Park, the cool air filling his head with thoughts of better times. The beautiful night sky reminded him of Kate. Always Kate.

The stars shone brightly and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Spotting a couple sitting outside on a blanket, hands intertwined, he looked at his lonely hands. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he sat on a bench under a tree, the shade keeping him from view.

The full moon shone directly on the couple, who laid back and pointed to the sky.

"Kate, where are you?" He heard himself whisper, his voice small and breaking.

He sat looking at the constellations and, for once, let himself become immersed in the memories.

**What I Wouldn't Give – Holly Brook**

His hands clenched and unclenched. The taunting spring in his companion's step irked him and that god-awful suit made him want to scream.

He needed better-dressed company. Damn it, did he miss Kate. So much. He cursed softly under his breath. Couldn't he just forget her?

_She betrayed you. _The voice whispered in his head. He knew this. He did. He just couldn't let go. Why couldn't he?

Damn it, why the _hell _couldn't he? He couldn't do this anymore, this pining, this wanting, this longing. It was _killing _him. He sometimes wished Kate would just stop calling him so he could forget. Maybe not forgive, but forgetting would be nice.

"Caffrey! " Neal's head shot up and met the warm hazel eyes of his companion. "You coming?"

He felt his face lift into a smile, affected by Peter's good mood. "Be right there!"

Maybe he _could_ forget, he thought as he walked toward the FBI Agent with an affectionate smile on his face.

**Over You – Daughtry**

Fleeting touches burned his skin, dark hazel eyes bore into his skull, and coarse hands lifted his chin up to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

He smiled delightedly, his tongue pink and wet darting in and out of his mouth, wetting his lips.

The other man found himself following the direction and staring at those pink lips.

"Like what you see, Burke?" His voice was rough with desire, thinly veiled. Peter swallowed but didn't let go of his chin. His breath became shorter.

Suddenly, hungrily, Neal closed the gap between them and his kiss exploded behind their eyelids.

Take _that, _Kate.

**All The Right Moves – OneRepublic**

Peter glared at the ex-con before him, very at-home in the environment. Of course. Neal was at-home anywhere.

The club lights pulsed and danced with electronic techno music beating loudly in the background. The neon made the glow of Neal's impossibly blue eyes brighter, if that could happen. His pink lips pulled into a devil-may-care grin, and he grabbed his hand.

"W-what are you doing, Caffrey?" Peter gasped as Neal pulled him to the dance floor.

"I know the cop-thing means no fun, but if you're going to go undercover at a club, _this _is what you gotta do." Neal whispered, right in Peter's ear, the warm breath making him shiver. He grabbed Peter's hips and moved with him, drawing impossible sensations.

_God_, Neal really _did _know all the right moves.

**Love Like This – Natasha Bedingfield**

Neal smiled charmingly at Peter, whose mock-glare no longer had any effect on him.

"Caffrey, what the _hell _were you thinking?" Maybe not-so-mock-glare.

"I got the guy, didn't I?" He cocked his head to the side, hat tilting sideways on his silky hair.

"_Damn it, Neal. You could've died." _The thunderous words caused Neal's eyes to widen, taking in Peter's tense posture.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Pete." Peter closed his eyes briefly.

"Did you really think, in all the months you've been working with me, I could _not _care about you? You mean too much to me now, Caffrey." His words were soft, but Neal's brilliant smile lit up the entire room.

**Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park**

The man closed his blinds and lay in an empty bed, sighing. He looked around to where she would've normally lain, but she was gone. Gone. He was still reeling.

He was going to be a _father_ and then…this. Both the child and mother dying. Why? _Why her? _Why Elizabeth?

His hazel eyes were dark and glassy as he lay there for what could have been days but had only been an hour or so when he heard a light knock on his door. Sighing, he swung his feet off the bed and padded to the front door, opening it.

Standing on the porch was Neal Caffrey. His black hair gleamed in the porch light and his azure eyes were dim with sadness. The moon made his skin effervescent and Peter felt his breath whoosh out of his body.

"Can I--?" Peter held the door open wordlessly, letting the beautiful man inside his house. Once inside, he turned around, those heart-breaking baby blues threatening to crack like ice on a melting lake.

Peter, I—" Peter closed his eyes, shaking his head softly. A lone tear escaped his eyelids, and it started a downpour. It wasn't long before Peter was shaking in silent sobs. A cool hand touched his cheeks, wiping away the liquid trickling down, and Peter opened his eyes taking in Neal who also had tears running down his beautiful face.

That's what broke Peter. He couldn't stand seeing something so normally carefree, so vibrant, so _alive _have the salty liquid of sadness breaking the perfect surface.

He moved Neal's hand from his own face and touched Neal's cheeks, slowly wiping the water away with his thumbs, eliciting a slight gasp.

Those blue eyes burned brighter with a bittersweet feeling, and without really realizing what he was doing, he saw his hands grasp the side of Neal's face and pull him closer, their mouths touching in a tingling feeling.

The kiss tasted of chocolate and salt, the sweet and sour balancing act.

**Her Eyes – Pat Monahan (I'm changing this to **_**His **_**Eyes. Kay? Kay.)**

Damn Caffrey and his eyes. Those wickedly, impossibly bright blue crystalline eyes killed him. A puppy had nothin' on him.

Anything Caffrey wanted, he got with those eyes.

_Damn him. _Elizabeth had those eyes too, but ever since she left he had become a little unhinged with just Neal's.

"Peter?" His voice, velvety soft, dug into his skin and created a burning in his lower stomach. Peter glanced up, unable to meet the offending orbs. "Are you okay?"

He blew out a breath and finally looked him in the eyes. "No, I'm _not. _Can you just stop looking at me like that?! I can't take your fucking angel eyes because they're damn near irresistible."

He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Oh no. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. _He did _not _just say that out loud. Damn it, those stupid eyes!

Finally, he opened his own, venturing to look at Neal. His eyes were wide, pupils so small they were drowned in aqua drops of sky.

"Peter…" He breathed and in two strides he was close, _too close, _taking up Peter's personal space, making those eyes the only thing he could see.

"N-Neal," Peter stammered, their breathe comingling as the tension came, fast and heavy. Neal's pupils grew wide, until his eyes were black with a thin ring of ocean and, before he could process the change, Neal kissed him, hard and passionately.

Peter melted into the kiss; his eyes always open, taking in those blue irises.

**Go the Distance – Lucas Grabeel**

Neal despised heroes. It was common knowledge in the workplace. He thought they were pathetic and stupid. What was the point in saving all those people and then dying yourself? Heroes only had glory because they were _dead._ So Neal said.

And yet, Neal was soft-hearted and kind. Especially when it came to Peter Burke. Jones saw this, saw how they would clearly do anything for each other. Peter bent the rules often enough for Neal, risking his job just so Neal wouldn't go back in jail.

Neal, Neal would do _anything _for Burke, even put himself in danger. The Bible he almost got shot over? That job was for Peter. Neal also displayed moments of possessive protectiveness of Burke, which Burke clearly enjoyed.

Maybe Neal wasn't exactly a conventional hero, but even Jones could see that Peter and Neal were each other's heroes.

**Under Control – Parachute**

Neal glanced around and found Peter staring at him. Again. I mean, come on, he knew he looked good but this was a bit excessive.

"Burke, what are you looking at?" The man started and turned away, muttering, a slight blush creeping on his face.

"Come on, Peter, you've done this all morning." Neal leaned back, his dapper attire replaced by uncharacteristic jeans—designer of course—and a form-fitting black shirt that rode up his stomach slightly as he stretched.

Peter found himself focusing on the sliver of pale golden skin that the shirt revealed, his heart pounding.

Damn, damn, damn. This clothing change had really thrown him off. He couldn't focus. He couldn't keep control.

_Damn it._

"What?" Had he said that out loud?

"Caffrey," his voice came out rougher and huskier than he had intended, and he stopped, licking his lips.

Neal sat up, a strange expression on his face as he looked carefully at him, making him shift slightly in his seat. He looked away and took a sip of his coffee, trying to relax on the roof for this much-needed day off. He looked up and was shocked to find black eyes ringed thinly a drowning blue and breath coasting his face.

"Peter, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that voice sounded like you were more than a little bit turned on." A slight smile graced his unreadable dark eyes.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you don't know any better." Neal's eyes flashed once and that was all the warning he had before Neal's mouth crashed fiercely on to Peter's, all teeth and tongue, and all of his self-control flew out the window.

Needless to say, their day-off was spent quite fruitfully after that.

* * *

Meh, it was kinda rushed, but I still hope you guys like it! I appreciate constructive criticism, too!

Anyway, **REVIEW.** Matt Bomer wants you too! And how could you resist those gorgeous blue eyes?


End file.
